


Seeking Shelter

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AT THE MOMENT THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, Eventual Ereri/Riren, F/F, F/M, M/M, MOST tags will be updated as story progresses, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mild Angst, Mild Gore, Mild cussing, Prince!Eren, Princess!Mikasa, Slow Build, kingdom au, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kingdom of Wall Maria is under siege by unknown enemies, Prince Eren must escape and make plans to regain his rightful position as their King. Meanwhile, he has to remain hidden in a kingdom that isn't his own and somehow manage to remain incognito as he joins the ranks of the Survey Corps. </p>
<p>How difficult could that really be, especially when Captain Levi begins to take notice of him? Very difficult, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic for this fandom! I've been working on this story for quite some time and am now proud to finally share it. 
> 
> This story is beta'd by the amazing dulled_chrome. Please feel free to check out her story: [Rock, Scissors, Paper.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3733807/chapters/8275735)  
> Comments, critiques, and kudos are much appreciated. Enjoy!

Long ago, when mankind had first began its descent into the toxic depths of poverty and war, three kingdoms united and formed in hope of keeping the peace. It was the three kingdoms' goal to bring about a better tomorrow for the next generation.

These kingdoms were connected by three separate, massive walls named Wall Sina, Wall Rose and Wall Maria. Although they were separated by the walls, there were various gateways and passages that intertwined with one another, connecting to form various pathways to travel from one kingdom and into the next. These pathways were doorways placed into various places on each and every wall. The passageways were used by people, wagons, horses and stagecoaches, as they went about their daily business. 

Each kingdom had their own King or Queen, an heir or two to the throne, land to cultivate and farm, people to govern and an army to lead and use. Each kingdom was in charge of taking care of its people and all that they possessed. It was the king or queen's duty to ensure that their armies enforced their individual laws and kept the peace between each kingdom.

Wall Sina, being the innermost kingdom, had less land to freely use and its population was filled with the snobbiest people, who cared less for the poor and more for the rich. It was believed to be the most popular kingdom, though all who lived there prospered from the hard work and determination of the lesser two kingdoms, Wall Rose and Wall Maria. Befitting their arrogant attitudes, these lords and ladies of the court obeyed a snake of a man for a ruler. Although no one had a chance to meet their king in person, he was rumored to be a man that was rude, gluttonous, greedy and inconsiderate to people of lesser rank. He was a man to be rightfully feared and his army, the Military Police, saw to it that he remained that way. 

Wall Rose, the kingdom between Wall Sina and Wall Maria, was a kingdom of beauty, grace and magnificence. However, just like Wall Sina, their ruler, Rod Reiss, was a cruel and often deceptive man. Rod Reiss spent more of his time working on the appeal of his kingdom than he spent nurturing and taking care of his family. Wall Rose's army was known as the Scouting Regiment, or the Survey Corps.

Wall Maria, the outermost of the three kingdoms, was of a more relaxed and pleasant atmosphere. It was an enjoyable and worthy kingdom to live and raise a family. Not only was there more land to use for crops and farming, but the people were friendlier and much nicer to talk to than those of the other kingdoms. The diplomats were kind, generous and worked long hours and nights with their fellow Marians in the fields. To them, it was as if ranks did not matter. Even their ruler, Grisha Jaeger, and his lovely and charming wife, Carla Jaeger, would lend a hand in ensuring that the next harvests would turn out plentiful and that people worked well together. King Grisha's army was the Garrison Regiment, a regiment meant to scale the Walls to ensure no other nation or fellow kingdom disturbed them. 

Now comes the part in this tale of three kingdoms where things take a turn for the worse. One young, naïve boy must learn to survive, and one day return to reclaim what was rightfully his by birthright. Now is where life becomes dim, where three kingdoms will never be the same again.

As mankind had taken its first steps into becoming peaceful, hearts and minds had easily bent to the will of their greedy and savage leaders, causing mankind to take several steps back in the wrong direction.

That day, the day so many dare gossip about and relive, was a day to never be forgotten. It was the day mankind received a grim reminder that all was not well and would, perhaps, never be truly well ever again. It was the day where war broke out between nations, allies, friends and family. It was the day blood rained down from the sky as people murdered, tortured and slew their enemies and neighbors alike. It was the day Hell broke loose and... it was the day Eren Jaeger would never, ever forget. 

After all, it had just started out as any day should, with a cool, quiet breeze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr to get updated when a new chapter has been uploaded.
> 
> My tumblr: believeinfate32  
> My beta's tumblr: monochromepatterns


	2. First Chapter: Look Who's Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from a nightmare that he can't recall and him and Mikasa need to get back to the castle. Little did they know that the Scouting Regiment was returning from outside the Walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the first chapter of the story. It's in Eren's POV, but POVs will change off and on throughout the story. 
> 
> Comments, critiques, and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A nice, cool breeze for a summer's day blew by. A young boy rested on a small hill, covered in blue Bergenia flowers, that overlooked a well kept village. A large, strong tree protected the boy from the sun's drastic rays and a young girl stood collecting firewood nearby.

The boy wore light brown pants, a long-sleeved green shirt and dark brown leather boots. The girl, on the other hand, wore a plain white dress, a light brown shawl, a red scarf wrapped snugly around her pale neck, and comfortable dark brown flats.

The boy's face appeared tense and pale compared to his otherwise lightly-tanned skin. Moisture could be seen in the crevices of his closed eyelids, some slipping out and down his face, and from the slight tremors wracking the boy's otherwise resting form, one could see that he was upset because of something. Only time would tell what could possibly be the reason behind it.

Thirteen year old Eren Jaeger, with brown hair in disarray and feeling unkempt, woke up with a start, his breath catching in his throat. He had just woken up from what felt like a nightmare, but it was a nightmare that he could no longer remember.

“Eren?” He could hear his name being called and looked toward where his sister, Mikasa, stood, facing him. She looked concerned. “Eren, why are you crying?”

Eren could feel a tear trace its way down his face, falling to the ground below. He brushed it away and shrugged.

“I'm not sure,” he managed to say.

Mikasa moved to stand in front of him and held out her hand, her long black hair blowing in the wind behind her as she helped hoist him to his feet.

Mikasa picked up one of two bundles of firewood that they'd collected earlier, before handing Eren the other one.

They then made their way back down the hill and went through a small entryway that led into their village.

“Eren,” Mikasa stated cautiously, “why were you crying?”

Before Eren could reply, a familiar voice interjected.

“Eren was crying? What were you crying about?” Ah, yes, a familiar, slightly slurred voice.

Hannes, a member of the Garrison Regiment, stood in front of Eren and Mikasa. He was already drunk and lazing about with his friends, instead of protecting the Walls from danger. If there was anything that pissed Eren off, it was when the Garrison Regiment and its members refused to take their job seriously.

Hannes, was tall, well-built, and had short blond hair and a thin dark mustache. His gold-flecked hazel eyes were slightly dazed and crinkled in the corners with mischief. He wore the Garrison Regiment's uniform, which consisted of a short, light brown jacket, a grey v-neck shirt underneath, a dark brown sash around his waist, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. His jacket had the Garrison's symbol, a shield with two red roses on it, stitched onto it. The symbol was on both of his shoulders, the front left pocket of his jacket and a more blown-out version of it was depicted directly in the center of his back.

“I-I wasn't crying! Aren't you supposed to be on duty today, Hannes?”

“Yep! Been out here guarding the Walls since this morning. We got hungry and thirsty and started drinking. It's not like anything exciting is going to happen anyway, Eren. It helps ease people's minds when we're slacking off!” Hannes said with a grin and a laugh.

“Then how are you going to fight and protect the Walls?!” Eren didn't wait for a reply as he grabbed Mikasa's arm and led her away.

Neither one of them spoke about him crying, nor Hannes's unsettling interruption.

Walking side by side, they continued to make progress down various pathways paved into the ground and looked eagerly at their surroundings.

The village was called Shinganshina. It was located at the south side of Wall Maria, and it was the ideal place to live. Everyone that lived there was nice, worked hard and was friendly. There was a lot of land to use for farming and the children that lived there got away with playing out in the sun and getting dirt and mud on their hair, clothes and faces. There were also several different water sources, houses and alleyways.

Cottages made of wood, brick or stone, with chimneys billowing out smoke and their doors and windows opened wide to let in the cool, refreshing air surrounded them as they hurried on. There were a few easily-recognizable people around them peering out and offering cheerful greetings to the pair as they walked along the path.

Eren could hear birds, most likely geese, flying overhead, but another sound caught his attention. It was the ominous sound of the bells in the Walls's towers chiming in tune. The bells were used to signify danger, or the Scouting Regiment returning back from their journey outside of the Walls.

The Scouting Regiment may have been the army assigned to Wall Rose, but it technically belonged to all three kingdoms. Its duty was to search and seize more land for the three kingdoms to use and possess. They were in charge of observing any and all other nations and kingdoms from other countries and places nearby. They were also the main reason the three kingdoms had prospered for so long.

Eren, feeling excitement bubble up within him, dragged Mikasa through one of the alleyways and onto a side street that led to the center of the village, through which the Scouting Regiment was currently traveling.

This was a sight he just had to see.

There was a crowd, so Eren walked through it until he managed to find a crate to climb onto. The view he was met with was worth the minor exertion.

Eren stared in awe as the Scouting Regiment made their way through. They wore similar uniforms to that of the Garrison Regiment, with the exception that they wore various leather straps and what appeared to be metal devices that stored several sets of blades used as their swords.

He watched as the green cloaks they wore over their uniforms flew gently behind them. Their symbol, which was two wings, one blue and the other white, was stitched into the back of each cloak. The wings appeared elegant and proud. Eren could see that there were a few people covered in bandages, most likely from interacting with an enemy.

As Eren looked on in awe, he felt a small tug at his long-sleeved shirt. He turned his head and looked at his sister.

“What?” he questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Eren, we need to get back to the castle. Mom and Dad are expecting us,” she intoned softly, pulling at his sleeve again.

With a sigh, he nodded. He glanced longingly back at the Scouting Regiment, before carefully climbing off of the crate.

Mikasa took his hand once more and led him through the crowd, back through the alleyway and various pathways until they reached the pathway they were looking for. It was the pathway that led to the castle.

Trees enclosed the pathway on each side of them. The trees' bark light brown, and their leaves were crisp and green. He and Mikasa stood in the middle of the pathway and looked up at the castle. The sight of it always managed to take Eren's breath away.

The castle was safely tucked away behind a wall. Both it and the wall surrounding it were made up of stone, while the wall had three well-guarded entrances. Several light-colored flags blew in the wind, a picture of the Lady Maria portrayed upon them, her hair short and her golden crown resting simply atop her head. Lady Maria was believed to have been one of the first rulers to have restored order and peace to the three kingdoms. For the Marians, she stood for hope.

The castle itself was only two stories tall with four towers, one in each corner, connecting it and making a square shape. There was also a small moat surrounding it and a medium-sized bridge leading up to the castle's entrance.

Eren and Mikasa continued their way forward. Four guards wearing the standard uniform of the Garrison Regiment stood in front of the wall, smiling gently in their direction.

“Welcome back, Prince Eren and Princess Mikasa,” one of the four guards greeted, the rest of them soon following shortly afterward.

“Thank you.” Eren and Mikasa responded as they walked past, making their way across the moat and into the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr to get updated when a new chapter has been uploaded.
> 
> My tumblr: believeinfate32  
> My beta's tumblr: monochromepatterns


	3. Things Don't Seem Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa make it to the throne room where their parents, the King and Queen, are expecting them, but something doesn't feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you that have left kudos and comments so far. 
> 
> Here's the second chapter of Seeking Shelter. Enjoy! :)

Once they'd entered the castle's entrance, Eren and Mikasa made their way through various corridors and hallways, where they encountered the familiar and friendly faces of the lords, ladies, guards and maids that resided within the castle.

The inside of the castle itself appeared more grand than that of the exterior, although the furnishings were kept to a minimum. For as long as Eren could remember, his parents had never really decorated the kingdom more than was strictly necessary. Even when they were hosting a party or some kind of event, the hallways and ballrooms were kept clean, plain and simple, with only a few chandeliers and decorative tapestries.

At the moment, they were walking down a hallway, torches already lit and guiding their way. There were several painted pictures hanging in-between the torches. They were the portraits of the predecessors of Wall Maria. Eren could see his ancestors as far as his teal green eyes would allow him.

At the end of the hallway, centered in the middle, was a set of two doors that led to the throne room. Stationed outside were two guards wearing the Garrison Regiment's standard uniform, one on either side of the door. The guards, upon seeing them, greeted them softly.

“Welcome back, Prince Eren and Princess Mikasa. That certainly is a lot of firewood that you two managed to gather. The King and Queen will see you now,” one of the guards stated fondly, before knocking on the door and opening it for them.

They then entered the simply elegant throne room, where there was a raised dais directly before them, with three massive windows allowing natural light to flow into the room. On the dais were seated four thrones, the outer ones smaller than the ones directly in the center. There were also two fireplaces set into the opposite sides of the room.

Eren could see his mother and father, the King and Queen, sitting in their respective thrones.

His parents were people of tremendous power, but they didn't waste their time or expenses on fancy furnishings and clothes. They were similar to the people they governed, helpful and friendly, although, depending on his mood, Eren's father could be strict and overbearing. However, Eren knew that with great responsibility came a lot of stress.

His father, King Grisha, wore a dark brown suit jacket over a white button-down shirt, black pants, dark brown dress shoes and a medium-sized gold crown atop his head. His dark, long brown hair lay flat against his neck and broad shoulders. His glasses were perfectly perched on top of his nose, as he looked through what appeared to be some paperwork.

His mother, Queen Carla, wore a beautiful lightly tinted long-sleeved gold dress that ended just above her shins. Simple black flats adorned her feet, and her gold crown shone brightly atop her head. His mother's long, brown hair was in a simple side ponytail on the right side of her slender neck.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up, dear.” Carla looked up from where she had been sewing the final touches on a light grey blanket. Her brown eyes glowed with mirth, and she had a huge smile on her face as she gazed upon Eren and Mikasa.

Grisha briefly glanced up at them before returning to reading the papers in his hands. He appeared slightly tense and nervous. Even his mother looked worried when Eren glanced back at her.

“Yes, it appears they have. Now, Eren,” Grisha looked back up and at Eren as he said this, “please take both yours and your sister's wood piles and bring them to the kitchen for Kuchel to use.”

One glance at Mikasa told Eren that she was about to protest, when his father's voice came again, a tad bit stressed when he stated “As for you, Mikasa, please come here for a minute. There's something Carla and I would like to discuss with you.”

Mikasa gave Grisha a hurt look, but nodded nonetheless. She looked toward Eren apologetically. Eren merely shrugged, took a hold of the bundle of firewood that Mikasa had with her and quickly exited the room.

Just before the doors fully closed, Eren risked one last glance back at the three people in the room. The air in there appeared to be tense enough to cut with a knife. He could tell by Mikasa's posture that she knew what was about to be discussed and that she wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

Eren allowed himself to worry, just a little, about what his parents had to say to Mikasa for which he could not be present.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to take a moment to thank my beta, Chrome, for being awesome and for giving me her input every time I've sought it. Thank you so much, Chrome!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and critiques are much appreciated.


	4. Seriously, What's Going On Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to hand over the bundles of firewood to Kuchel, the kitchen's head chef, Eren leaves the throne room and heads for the castle's kitchen. He meets Armin on the way and Eren shares his concerns, but why is everyone acting weird again and why is Levi being such a jerk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has left kudos, comments and has bookmarked the story so far. It really means a lot to me and I hope to not disappoint. 
> 
> Next few chapters will most likely be intense and then we can finally get to where Eren is an adult and has to deal with the infamous Captain Levi. Tags will also start getting updated as the next few chapters are updated. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much to my beta, faded_grey_forest! She's done so much for me and this fanfic wouldn't flow as smoothly without her. 
> 
> Now... please feel free to read the chapter. Comments, kudos, bookmarks and critiques are greatly appreciated.

As Eren made his way down the corridor and around a corner that led toward the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder why his father had sent him away. It was odd. It felt wrong, but before Eren could think any further about it, he ran face-first into someone, causing Eren and the other person to fall down. The two bundles of firewood in his hands scattered on the floor around him.

He heard a yelp and looked up to find bright blue eyes looking at him with surprise.

“I am so sorry, Eren! Are you alright?” his best friend, Armin Arlert questioned worriedly. His blond Dutch Boy hairstyle was slightly askew from running into Eren. Eren couldn't help but smile and laugh at his best friend.

“Yeah, I'm good. What about you?” Armin appeared relieved before nodding his head in acknowledgement that he was fine.

“Yes. Still, I am so sorry. I'll help you pick all of these up.” Eren smiled again and began to pick up the firewood closest to him, Armin soon following suit.

“It's okay, Ar. No harm done,” Eren said shortly as they both stood up.

“That's good. Where were you headed, anyway?”

“The kitchen. Dad told me to bring the firewood there,” he paused before he gave Armin a once-over, “Wanna come along?”

“Sure,” Armin said with a smile of his own.

“Sweet! Come on then!” They both turned and began to make their way toward the hallway that led to the kitchen.

As they walked, Eren couldn't help but feel an uneasiness wash over him. He glanced at Armin as they walked. He had known Armin practically all his life. They had grown up together. They were always goofing off and managing to get away with it (well, mostly it was Eren goofing off and Armin trying to keep him out of trouble.)

Armin and his grandfather had been living at the castle ever since Armin's parents had passed away when he was ten. Armin was smart. Really smart. Crazy smart. Eren would often find him in the castle's expansive library, reading book after book and then telling Eren about it afterwards. Eren's favorite stories were the kinds about the ocean and Armin made sure to read those often.

If anyone could help figure out why Eren felt suddenly worried, Armin would be the one.

“Hey Ar, I've got a question,” he began cautiously. Armin looked at him and smiled.

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” he asked kindly.

“Well, I... I'm not really sure, but I... I feel like something bad is about to happen. Isn't there a word for that?”

Armin looked thoughtful before replying, “Dread. The word you're looking for is dread. Why?”

“Well, it's just that as soon as Mikasa and I had got back, Dad shooed me away, but had Mikasa stay, but he also looked distracted and sounded stressed. Do... do you think that something might be wrong?”

“Hm, from what you told me, he might be. We'll just have to wait and see,” Armin replied back as they rounded another corner.

“Alright. Thanks, Ar.”

“You're welcome, Eren. Come on. We're here.” He was right. They were standing right in front of the kitchen's heavy wooden door. Its chestnut brown surface was smooth. Eren nodded and moved forward to open the door. However, before he could do that, it opened, revealing Kuchel, the kitchen's head chef.

Her black hair was long and straight. She had soft, almond shaped eyes due to her Asian roots, and a warm, sweet smile. Today, she wore a clean and simple white dress, an apron tied in the front and light brown shoes.

She smiled as soon as she saw them.

“Why, hello there, my young lords. Is that firewood for me?” she asked politely.

“Hello, Kuchel,” Eren and Armin greeted back, nodding to answer her question.

“Yes, Mika and I picked it out and father asked that I bring it here,” Eren replied kindly. Kuchel's smile seemed a bit strained at that last remark. Odd. Once again, Eren found himself feeling that things were not quite how they were supposed to be.

“Thank you, my young lords. Please, bring it this way,” she said as she moved aside to allow them access to the kitchen.

The kitchen was plain but spacious, clean and orderly. There were three sinks, four stoves, two fireplaces, two iceboxes to keep food cold, a lot of counter space for preparing food, and several large cabinets for storing food and spices. There was also a large window overlooking the moat, woods and wall surrounding the castle.

“If you would, please place those by one of the fireplaces,” Kuchel stated as she moved away from the door and made her way toward the counter where she had previously been preparing dinner.

There were also a few others in the kitchen, all of whom greeted their young prince and Armin. They were all working hard preparing dinner. Eren could hear and see them chopping, slicing and cutting various vegetables, fruits, meats and cheeses. His stomach grumbled as he and Armin placed the firewood by one of the fireplaces.

He heard a laugh from where Kuchel stood, facing them as they turned back around.

“My, my! Was that a grumbling bear I heard, or are our dear lords in need of a much-earned reward for all their hard work?” she questioned aloud, a small smirk on her face. The others in the room smiled and laughed, pleased that their food preparation could cause such a positive response from the duo.

Both he and Armin nodded and laughed along with them, just as Kuchel turned back around, removed a tray from one of the ovens, and turned back toward them, offering them a few biscuits.

The biscuits were warm, soft and tasted of perfection. If there was anything that Kuchel really excelled at, it was cooking.

“Thank you!” they stated, happy and feeling better.

“You're welcome. Now, off you go,” she said sweetly as she handed them two more biscuits. She proceeded to lead them back out of the kitchen. Just as Eren was going to give his gratitude once more, Kuchel, with a frown upon her face, rather abruptly shut the door behind them, leaving them standing in the hallway.

“What's her problem?” Eren questioned aloud, frustration evident in his voice. First his parents and now Kuchel were sending him off. If one more person did that to him, he'd- before he could complete that thought, he was interrupted.

“Pardon my interruption, my lords, but I was sent to fetch Prince Eren,” a quiet, velvety voice spoke, startling both him and Armin, who had both been looking at the closed kitchen's door.

Eren knew that voice. He turned around to find Levi Ackerman. The kitchen's head chef's son. In other words, Kuchel's son.

The boy probably would have looked the spitting image of his mother, had he not worn such a tight expression that made him appear like he was constipated all the time. Let alone that he was eighteen years of age and only 5'3”. He'd remained the same size a majority of the time Eren had known him.

Levi served the Jaeger family, alongside his mother Kuchel, long before Eren had been born. Kuchel had been Queen Carla's best friend since they were teenagers, although Eren suspected that there was more to the story then his mother was letting on.

Ever since Eren could remember, Levi had always been in the picture. He was someone that had helped look after Eren when he had been much younger. He was like a shadow, staying nearby but never too close to touch. They had always been close, until Levi had turned fourteen and purposely avoided Eren whenever he was around, always making sure there was someone else in the room when they had to be together.

It was odd. It was weird. It didn't make sense. Eren didn't like him too much now that he was older. Now that he could think for himself. Now that he didn't have too much time to spare on whether or not Levi cared much for him.

He couldn't stand Levi, and yet he trusted him. It was simply instinctual. He had always trusted Levi, because even when it seemed that Levi hated him, he was still always there. He was Eren's shadow. Protecting him. Watching out for him and for this reason, Eren trusted him. He didn't understand why, but he did and he just knew that he always would.

Today, Levi wore a loose, white button-down shirt, black pants and dark brown leather boots. The clothing accentuated his thin frame. Eren could see some of the muscles from where his shirt met his pale neck. Eren watched as Levi's Adam's apple moved up and down. From there, his gaze flickered to Levi's straight, short black hair, which was styled in an undercut. His hair looked soft. It always looked soft. Even when his hair was messy, which was rare but sometimes happened, it still always managed to look soft.

Before Eren could think anymore on how Levi's hair may or may not be soft, he heard a slight, awkward cough and looked up at Levi. His steel grey eyes pierced into Eren's own teal green ones.

Intense. That's what it was and Eren didn't really understand, nor did he want to know.

“My Prince, if you would stop dawdling, I have received orders from your father, the King, to come and bring _you_ to the throne room.” Before either Armin or himself could say anything, Levi was already turning around and walking back toward the throne room's general direction.

“What does he want?” Eren questioned Levi's retreating form. What was up with him? Why'd he have to have such an attitude for no apparent reason. At least no apparent reason that Eren could come up with.

“Don't know, don't care. Probably wants to tell you how dumb you are or something,” Levi remarked sourly, not even stopping his stride.

“If it isn't too important, I guess it doesn't matter if I show up at all then, huh,” Eren stated dryly.

Levi stopped walking. His head turning slowing to look over his left shoulder. His thin eyebrows were narrowed and his eyes pierced Eren where he stood, making his breath leave him.

“You shitty little brat,” Levi stated slowly. “You can either follow me now and avoid the consequences, or I'm going to drag you to the throne room kicking and screaming. Do you understand or do I need to make myself clearer? Even someone as stupid as you can figure out the correct answer to that.”

Eren scoffed. How dare he? Who the Hell did he think he was, anyway? _He_ was the stupid one, talking down to a prince of all people and not just any prince, but Prince Eren, heir to the throne and future King of Wall Maria.

“How dare you-”, but before he could finish his statement, Armin interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from full-on attacking Levi.

“ _Prince_ _Eren_ ,” Armin calmly said, but Eren could tell he was pissed. After all, Levi had completely ignored him. The way he had demanded Eren to just come along with him felt like a complete dismissal to Armin. Armin, no doubt, was silently seething about Levi's rude demeanor.

“Prince Eren,” the blond repeated, “Will join _you_ when you can be more polite and respectful toward him.”

Levi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering insults under his breath.

“I can't believe this,” Levi said to himself, “Fine, have it your way, kid.” He moved until he was facing them and slowly made his way back toward where Armin and Eren stood. He stopped just a few feet away from Eren.

“My Prince, please forgive my shitty attitude and _please_ follow my pathetic excuse for a mere servant and come to the throne room.” Levi looked livid.

“No, I don't think so. Come again when you can be nicer,” Eren remarked boldly. He felt smug. There. How's _that_ for you, Levi?

Levi simply lifted an eyebrow, challenging him.

“Are you sure you'd want that, Eren?” Levi coyly asked. “That might be a while, especially since you're being such a brat.”

Challenge accepted. Levi was going to lose if this was how it was going to be.

“Oh? Is that how one speaks to their betters?” Levi flinched. It was a low blow. Even Eren knew better than to say that, but before any one of the three could say anything more, Mikasa's voice called out to them.

“Eren? The King and Queen need to speak with you.” Interesting. Mikasa never called them by their titles. Never. Not once had she ever called them that. It was always “Mom” and “Dad”, not “King” and “Queen”. 

“Right,” Levi murmured quietly, “that's my cue to leave. Good day, my lords.” With that Levi abruptly turned, shared a quick, tense glance with Mikasa, who nodded in his direction, before he walked around a corner and was out of their line of sight.

Mikasa's grey eyes locked onto Armin's, as if communicating something. She looked worried. Her dark red scarf was wound around her neck more tightly than it had been when Eren had first left her alone with their parents.

What on Wall Maria's good fortune happened in _that_ throne room? Eren wanted to know, but he knew better than to ask. If Mikasa wanted to tell him what happened, she'd tell him. Simple as that.

What was going on with everyone? Why did every adult and friend of his all seem tense? Not to mention, that they all kept sharing glances with one another. Seriously, what was up with all those pained glances over people's shoulders? Did they know something Eren didn't know, or was he just over thinking it all?

“Eren,” Mikasa said tersely, “come on, we need to go.” She went to grab at his wrist, but he moved, nodding reluctantly.

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Ar,” he called as he began to make his way down the corridor and toward the throne room.

No one came after him and for that, he was grateful. He was pissed about how everyone was acting and how they all kept ordering him around. He's the prince for pity's sake! You'd think that people would have some faith in him, at least.

Just as he was nearing the throne room, Mikasa's voice quietly called out him.

“Eren, wait,” he stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

“What now?” he questioned.

“I... I just wanted to let you know that I... that I... Eren, I-,” before she could finish, he interrupted, a small reassuring smile on his face.

“Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Mika,” he paused before continuing, “I'll be fine. Whatever dad has to discuss with me... I'll be fine, okay?” He reached out and squeezed her right hand in his own.

She smiled and nodded, letting him know that she was there for him and that she cared.

He felt bad that he had been mean to her. She didn't deserve that.

“Okay, please be careful, Eren.”

“I will,” he promised. He gave her hand a squeeze once more before turning to the guards at the entrance to the throne room and walking up to them.

It was time to face head on whatever all this madness was and he just knew that his father would be the key to it all.

“Let's do this,” he muttered softly to himself, before giving the guards the go ahead to open the door for him.

The sooner this was all over, the better it would be for everyone. At least, that's what he hoped just before the doors to the throne room opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Eren! Let's hope everything turns out alright when he speaks with his parents. 
> 
> For those of you interested, I am tracking the tag: true's fic: seeking shelter. Please feel free to use that tag as needed.


	5. A Key to Rule Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's parents, the King and Queen of Wall Maria, need to speak with him, but what is all the fuss about? What's the real reason behind giving Eren the key to the throne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> I hope that all of you are ready, because this story is about to get more suspenseful. Let us hope our young prince is ready to embrace all that is about to occur. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks and critiques are much appreciated.

Eren entered the throne room. It appeared just as it had when he had first left it, with the exception of his parents, who had moved to stand by one of the windows in the back. They appeared to be quitely arguing between themselves.

Eren, wanting to not be caught eavsdropping on their conversation, cleared his throat and waited for their response. His mother turned and looked at him. There were tears in her eyes, but what really caught his attention was the tension in her jawline.

With one last remark to his father, Queen Carla stiffly made her way toward Eren and knelt before him. She took both of his hands into her own and kissed the backs of them.

“Eren, my lovely boy, please hear us out. What we are about to tell you is really important,” his mother murmured comfortably.

“Mom, what's going on?” he questioned, worry slipping into his tone.

“Eren, you must be strong and listen closely to what your father and I tell you,” she replied to him. With one last kiss to the backs of his hands, she finally released them and stood up. She moved to stand in front of her throne before sitting.

His father, who had turned to look at the both of them, made his way to his own throne and sat down. His attention was directly on Eren, causing the boy to squirm where he stood near the entrance of the room.

“Eren, please step forward,” Grisha commanded lightly. Eren watched the way his knuckles tightened on the armrests of his throne. His father appeared calm, but Eren knew that that in itself told a different story.

Eren slowly made his way over to his parents until he was in the center of the room. His eyes kept searching between his mother's face and his father's hands. Those hands were slightly scarred and used to hold Eren carefully when he was much younger. Now they were just the hands that ruled a kingdom, and that constantly shuffled through massive piles of paperwork.

His father had always been a busy man, but he cared for his family more than anything. Sure, he didn't agree with everything Eren did and said, but he still doted on his son. He respected his son when he did the right thing or helped protect his friends.

King Grisha was an intimidating man, at least from a distance. The better you got to know him, the more it became apparent that he was an odd mixture of fearless and kind. It was a combination that shouldn't have made sense, yet did.

While his father was a kind and intimidating man, his mother, Queen Carla, was viewed as an angel. She was beautiful and elegant. She was sweet and tender. She was the mother of her children and cared more for her family than her own life.

Eren looked back at his mother's face. As far as he was concerned, her face was flawless. She had no scars that were visible, although Eren was sure she had them. She was one of the strongest people he knew. She was also generous to everyone and nurtured those that needed her motherly gaze and touch. If she needed to, she would sacrifice herself in order to protect the ones she loved.

Eren heard his father clear his throat, and he reluctantly looked back at him.

His father's brown eyes were still aimed toward him. He met his father's narrowed gaze head on. There was something about the intensity of the look that caused Eren to feel self-conscious.

“Eren, now that you have reached the age of thirteen, it has come to your mother's and my attention that you should be held more responsible for your actions and the well being of this kingdom,” his father spoke softly. His father's gaze never left Eren's teal green eyes.

Eren wondered if the reason why he had been summoned was more than what his father was about to tell him. If his mother's words were indication enough, Eren suspected that his father would say something completely different from what he had originally intended.

It was all a matter of patience. Eren was to watch his father, obey him if needed, and then confront him about what he really wanted to say and do.

“As you know,” his father began, “being a king is not only about being responsible; it's also about knowing when to make the right decision. Oftentimes the right decision is quite difficult to make and will cause you a lot of grief, but in the end it will be well worth the effort. Eren, my son, from today onwards I am expecting you to be more accountable for your actions and the actions of our people.”

Eren watched as his father stood from his throne, stepped off the dais, and began walking toward him. The king stopped just a few feet from him. His gaze was even more intense up close.

“Eren, today I bestow upon you your official rights as Wall Maria's prince,” his father said as he took out a long, dark cord from around his neck and pulled it over his head. Dangling at the end of the cord was a bronze skeleton key.

“Do you know what this key is, my son?” his father questioned.

Did he know this key? Of course he did. He had seen it all his life. He had often daydreamed of it and wondered when his father would give it to him.

Now he didn't have to daydream about it happening, because it was happening right now. His father was finally going to give him the key that he had longed for all his life.

“Yes, father, that is the key that marks the heir to the throne. It is our family's heirloom.”

“Indeed, very good, Eren,” his father replied with a small smile, “and do you understand the implications that come with me giving it to you?”

“Yes, it implies that I am your official heir to the throne.” His father nodded in acknowledgement. He took Eren's right hand into his other hand, the one that wasn't holding the key.

“My son are you ready to swear to me and your mother that you have what it takes to be the heir to the throne?” his father asked patiently. His father knew how much this meant to Eren. He could probably see the excitement that was burning in his teal green eyes.

Eren nodded and looked past his father to see his mother. She had more tears in her brown eyes, but she smiled and nodded in encouragement. Eren smiled back and looked back at his father.

“I'm ready, father,” Eren said, barely containing his excitement. If only Mikasa and Armin were here to see him. However, he assumed there was a reason behind them not being present.

“Good,” his father began, “listen carefully, Eren.” Eren nodded in understanding and waited for his father to begin.

“I, Grisha Jaeger, King of Wall Maria and its people, bestow upon my only son the key that marks him as my royal heir to the throne to the kingdom of Wall Maria and all of its people, land and army. With the acceptance of this key, my son, Eren Jaeger, agrees to serve and protect the kingdom and all that it possesses. Eren, do you agree to all of this and more?” his father inquired.

“I, Eren Jaeger, Prince of Wall Maria and it's people, agree to these terms and more.”

“Do you understand and accept the implications of possessing this key and the danger that comes with it?”

“Yes, I understand and accept all of this and more,” Eren responded carefully.

“Then it is my pleasure to bestow this key upon you. Eren, my son, please keep this key safe, for it is irreplaceable.” His father then placed the key in Eren's waiting palm. It was cool to the touch and was the length of his palm, sideways.

“Thank you, father.”

“You're welcome, my son. I am so proud of you,” his father said before moving to the side, allowing Eren's mother to come and pull Eren close and into a hug.

“As am I,” she said fondly, as she ruffled his hair. Carla laughed when he glared at her, and he joined her in laughter when she began to ruffle his hair more.

Eren was practically buzzing with excitement. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew that this wasn't the only reason why his parents had summoned him. After all, they had been arguing a few moments prior to him reentering the throne room. He just knew that there had to be more to all of it. He knew that this was something greater than just finally receiving the key that officially marked him as his father's heir.

“Father, Mother” he started cautiously, “What else aren't the both of you telling me?” He watched as his parents shared a look.

“Grisha, go ahead and tell him the truth,” his mother ordered. Eren raised a brow and looked between his parents as they continued to stare at each other.

“He deserves to know,” his mother continued sadly, breaking eye contact with his father. She gazed at Eren. From this close up, Eren could see that there was a few wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, and her jawline was once again tense. Eren could see that she was fighting an inner battle and losing. Finally, she sighed, took ahold of Eren's hand in her own and kissed it before standing up and exiting the the throne room.

Eren watched as she walked away. He watched as the doors to the throne room opened and then closed on her retreating figure. She looked tired.

It all felt wrong. It made Eren slightly nauseous as he returned his gaze to his father, who was practically burning holes into the marble floor of the room.

“Father,” Eren repeated, sternly this time, “what was mother talking about? What aren't you all telling me? What truth?” His father finally looked up at him and sighed.

“Eren, I... I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone else about what I'm about to tell you.”

“Even Mikasa and Armin?"

“Especially them. Can you do that for me, my son?”

Eren was nervous. What was so important that he couldn't even tell his sister and his best friend? It felt even more nerve wracking because it was something that had pained his mother.

Eren was the prince. It was his sworn duty now to insure his people's well being, and that included taking care of the current King and Queen. Whatever had caused his parents to behave this way had to be important, and he had to trust himself. In this moment, he knew that he needed to be strong enough to handle whatever it could possible be.

“Yes, father, please, tell me the truth,” Eren replied. He could feel his body tense in expectation.

He was ready. He had to be. He just hoped that the truth wouldn't crush him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever find out what Grisha and Eren discussed? Please stay tuned to find out as Eren continues his tale.


	6. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is resting in his bed when he hears a strange noise. What could this noise possibly be, and what does it mean for Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for leaving you all in suspense. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Also, please take notice that the tags for this story have been updated, and to proceed with caution as this story progresses. Tags will be updated regularly whenever a new chapter requires it.
> 
> **Warning: Mentions of Blood and Violence.**

 A cool, soothing breeze drifted through Eren's window as he slept. The window had been left open when he had returned from supper and went to bed. Needless to say, dinner had been awkward for Eren, and his mind had ran wild as he tried to process the events that occurred earlier that day.

Throughout dinner, his family made an attempt at talk with the rest of the residents of the castle. As usual, Eren had taken his seat near his sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin. All those present had been anxious, as if they were all waiting in anticipation for someone to break protocol blurt out what each of them knew. It was as if everyone was aware of what the King and Queen had said to Eren and Mikasa in private.

No one had dared break that silence, and as time wore on, they had gotten slightly more comfortable again.

Eren, who had been focused on his own thoughts, had neglected to notice the intense glances that had been several different people exhanged. It was as if everyone in the castle were dreading something. As if they were all expecting for things to turn sour. The only time that dinner had really been disturbed was when Kuchel had dropped a tray of freshly baked biscuits when walking past the trio's seats.

Eren, with his thoughts elsewhere, had also failed to see that the guards and the staff from the kitchen appeared uneasy. They all carried themselves with their shoulders uncomfortably straight and tense.

Everyone also seemed excited when King Grisha and their young prince had entered the room together, with the skeleton key shining proudly over his shirt. His father's hand resting on his shoulder was a comfortable reminder that Grisha was proud. The lords and ladies, of course, made sure to congratulate him on officially being appointed his father's heir to the throne.

When Eren had been making his way from dinner, Mikasa had stopped him in the hall and had asked him about the meeting with the King and Queen. Eren had only told her about the key and purposely withheld the rest of his discussion with the king. Mikasa had accepted what he had told her, but he knew that she'd noticed he had been lying when he said that that was all that had happened. After all, she could see the redness in his ears; his ears always reddened when he lied.

Eren knew that the secrets his father had shared with him would creep into his dreams, finding their way there unbidden. Although the aftershock of their meeting had left him feeling restless, Eren had managed to fall asleep. This, of course, was after he had tossed and turned with thoughts of what was now expected of him.

Through the cloudiness of his dreams, Eren heard a strange sound. He wondered where it could possibly be coming from, what it meant and why he could no longer focus on his dream.

His ears strained to find the source of the noise. It sounded like something sharp hit the stone surface outside of the castle.

Eren listened for the sound again, but when he didn't hear it, he slowly started to drift back to sleep. It was then that he heard his bedroom door slam open and closed, and a women's shrill voice calling out to him.

“Eren! Eren, you need to wake up!” He could feel someone's warm hands pulling at him.

Whose voice was that he heard? Why did it sound so familiar? Why did those hands feel so familiar?

“Eren, wake up, please!” his mother's voice exclaimed again. His... his mother! That's why the voice had sounded so familiar. It was his mother who was calling out to him. It was his mother who was shaking him, trying to rouse him.

Eren woke up quickly. He looked at his mother and was startled by her appearance.

Queen Carla, for all her beauty and grace, was dressed in a white short-sleeved nightgown and plain white slippers. Her long brown hair was slightly askew, and her brown eyes were wide. She was looking frantically from Eren's face and his bedroom door.

It was closed, but there was someone standing by it. Their face was obscured by the darkness of the room, until they stepped forward, a red scarf clutched tightly to their chest, and their long, black hair messily covering their face.

It was Mikasa. She was wearing a light blue nightgown and slippers. She looked even more worried than their mother, who was still shaking Eren.

“Mom,” he said tentatively, “what's going on? Why are you and Mikasa here?”

His mother stopped shaking him and began to pull away from him.

“The castle is under attack and we need to get out of here now. Your father is doing what he can to distract the people that have infiltrated our defenses. Now, come quick!” she exclaimed as she pulled him off the bed and grabbed his hand.

She led them out his bedroom door and out into the hallway, where chaos descended around them.

Guards, servants and the lords and ladies that resided in the castle were everywhere in the hallway. They formed a huge mass of people. Some of them were grabbing their possessions, their families, or trying to flee the area.

Eren watched in shock as some of the nearby windows shattered, revealing several figures in dark clothing and crimson cloaks. Glass was everywhere and he could hear audible gasps coming from those trying to escape.

Eren felt himself being pulled in the other direction, but couldn't help but glance back. He watched as the people in dark clothing moved their cloaks out of the way, revealing what appeared to be 3D maneuvering gear, the same exact gear that the Scouting Regiment used.

He observed, horrified, as they pulled out blades and began to cut down people. Blood sprayed from the impact of their blades. Blotches of the crimson splattered everywhere, staining every surface. The crowd in the hallway screamed, and Eren watched helplessly as several of them were slain.

Eren felt sick to his stomach, but before he could let out his own screams, he was led around a corner and down several more hallways similar to the one they had just escaped from.

What on Wall Maria's lovely head was going on here? Eren intended to find that out, but first they needed to escape from all this madness.

He hoped that things would be okay. However, unbeknownst to him, things were about to get worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What impending doom awaits our young prince, his sister and Queen Carla? Please stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.


	7. The Figure in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape turned sour, a mystery hero, and an oddly familiar voice. What'll happen to Eren when things don't go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long, and I'll hopefully be updating this story once a week. For those of you that do/don't follow me on tumblr, you'll know that I made a post about it [here](http://believeinfate32.tumblr.com/post/125816026597/hey-i-just-wanted-to-post-an-update-for-seeking). 
> 
> Anyway, kudos, comments, critiques and bookmarks are much appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Mentions of Blood and Violence.**

They were being pursued.

During their escape from the castle, Eren, Mikasa and Queen Carla heard heavy footfalls echoing behind them. As they had turned down one corner, Eren had managed to see one of the crimson cloaks their pursuers wore.

The trio had managed to break away from the men in crimson cloaks and raced down a corridor with numerous doors. They noticed that one of the doors was being held open by two of the Garrison Regiment's guards.

They were ushered in, the door shutting quietly behind them, before the three of them collapsed on the carpeted floor. They breathed heavily as they tried to regain their bearings.

Queen Carla sighed as Eren looked around, observing their surroundings.

They were currently in what appeared to be a guest bedroom. There was a four poster bed to one side, a window above it and, a wooden chest and bookshelf on the opposite side. There also appeared to be a door where the bookshelf had previously stood, before it had been moved to the side.

Eren looked back at their rescuers.

He didn't really recognize them. One of them was shorter than the other, with short, dark brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. The other one was tall, bald and had a gnarled scar that went from his left ear to his bottom lip.

Eren winced at the scar and decided that he'd nickname him Scar. The other he could name Shadow.

“My Queen,” Shadow said quietly, “we must leave straight away. Please come this way.” He gestured toward the doorway by the bookshelf. He then opened the door and entered.

“Right, come on, Eren, Mikasa,” his mother ordered as she made her way after the first guard.

Mikasa and Eren exchanged looks, but followed after their mother obediently.

They entered the door to find that they led to a stone staircase that descended into darkness.

Eren felt his mother take both his and his sister's hands into her own. It was comfort in this now dire situation. They needed to get away from the castle as soon as possible.

Scar, closed the door behind them as the other guard lit a torch and led the way downward.

All was quiet, with the exception of their breathing and the soft thudding of their footsteps.

It felt like hours had passed when they finally reached the end of the stairs. The trio was led through another doorway and into a storage room on the main level of the castle.

There were several boxes stacked onto each other; they created towering mazes. All the windows in the room had their shutters tightly closed.

Eren lightly pressed a finger to one of the boxes and pulled it away, coated in dust. He wiped it on his pants and followed after his mother and sister as they were led through the maze of boxes.

Just as they reached another door, they heard a loud thud. Shadow blew out the torch and gestured for them to stop.

They did, and Eren remained quiet as they silently listened for any other disturbance.

When no other sound came, Shadow opened the door a little bit and peered in. When he was done surveying the room, he opened the door fully and entered the room on the other side.

They were in another room that looked like the previous one. The only difference was that one of the windows in the room was smashed in, allowing some light to creep in. Glass and pieces of wood littered the stone floor, and shadows shrouded the room, making it appear dark and gloomy.

A cool, tantalizing breeze entered the room, causing a chill to run down Eren's spine.

He saw his mother's gaze turn toward the broken window and watched as she gasped, taking a step backwards.

Eren turned to look, but was grabbed from behind and a knife was pressed against his throat. The knife's sharp edge pricked his neck, causing some blood to seep out.

“Eren!” Queen Carla screamed. Eren watched as his mother protectively moved in front of Mikasa, causing some of the boxes around them to fall over.

Their two rescuers had their swords drawn and stood protectively near Carla and Mikasa.

The royals and guards were being surrounded by people in crimson cloaks. A light reflected off their swords, showing their sharp edges to be coated in what Eren could only assume was blood.

“Eren,” his mother called again, one hand over her heart and the other preventing Mikasa from stepping forward.

“Mom-,” Eren began, before he was cut off by the pressure of the knife on his neck. More blood trickled down his throat, and Eren's vision swam.

His heartbeat sounded like the constant beating of a batting stick on a drum. It was so loud; Eren thought that his heart would begin to beat right out of his chest.

“Stay where you are,” Shadow said to the Queen, to which she dully nodded her head in confirmation. Her attention was focused on Eren, her skin pale and her expression grim.

All Eren could do was hopelessly look toward his mother and sister. He didn't know what to do. His neck hurt, and he could hear the harsh breathing of the person who held him still.

Eren lowered his gaze and tried to see what the person who held him hostage looked like, but all he could see was a leather-gloved hand. He tried to move, but the knife, once more, pressed into his neck.

“Stay still!” the person growled in Eren's ear.

He halted his movements immediately.

The voice that had ordered him to stay still had sounded vaguely familiar, but Eren couldn't place it.

Before he could think more on the matter, he watched in horror as the two guards that had rescued them shared a look with the people in crimson cloaks, nodded their heads and turned against the Queen and Princess of Wall Maria.

His mother gasped in surprise and darted away from them, but she didn't get too far before Scar had a hold of Mikasa. He placed his sword below her chin.

The Queen's face turned from that of shock into that of anger. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she straightened her back, looking at them with disgust.

“How dare you lay a hand on them!” she yelled, taking a dagger from behind her back and brandishing it in their direction.

“Oh, how dare we! But what are you going to do with that, your majesty,” Shadow slyly replied, laughing wickedly as he stepped forward.

Things slowed down drastically for Eren after that, because a figure wearing a green cloak stepped out from the shadows and planted their sword directly into Shadow's back.

Shadow gasped, fell off the blade and landed on the carpeted floor. His body twitched and became still.

As soon as his body had stopped moving, the figure stepped forward and threw a dagger into Scar's forehead. Blood dripped from the wound, a twisted expression appeared on his face, and the sword in his hand dropped to the ground as he let go of his grasp on Mikasa's frame. He fell backward, landing on the his back.

He was dead.

“Who the hell are you?!” one of the people in crimson cloaks yelled at the figure in green.

“Does it matter?” the figure in green asked, before attacking the person nearest to him.

Eren heard the sound of a sword sliding from the ground and looked toward his sister. She had Scar's sword in both of her hands and was standing in front of the Queen. She was stepped forward and fended off one of their attackers.

Eren felt the hold on him tighten and looked up in time to see the figure in the green cloak leap toward them.

Several bodies lay unmoving around them. Blood surrounded them like a small pond.

Eren felt sick, and he whined as the knife against his throat pierced his skin once more.

The hood of the figure in green moved slightly, revealing steel grey eyes and black hair.

Eren felt his heart lurch from disbelieve. He only knew two other people that had similar attributes, and only one of them was male.

It was Levi who had come to rescue them, and it was Levi who had defeated a majority of their pursuers.

Eren's heart beat even louder than before, but for an entirely different reason.

Levi was here. He was here to save them. To protect them. To protect _him_.

“Well,” Levi drawled, allowing the word to roll off of his tongue like that of a snake, “I do believe you have someone that I want, and if I'm not mistaken, you, _pig_ , are outmatched.”

“No matter,” taunted the vaguely familiar voice behind Eren, “I still have the boy and that's all that counts.”

Eren felt the person behind him grab him and throw him over their shoulder as they moved toward the broken window.

The person that was carrying him took a step on the ledge of the windowsill and was just about to leap out, when Eren felt someone grab his arms and pull him back in.

The person in the crimson cloak escaped with the use of their 3D maneuvering gear.

Eren heard them curse under their breath as he was wrapped into a strong embrace.

Although his body shook from adrenaline, he felt tears begin to drip down his face as a hand began to soothingly rub his back.

“I've got you, Eren. It's okay,” Levi whispered comfortably in his ear.

Eren breathed him in, trying to familiarize himself with the unexpected comfort he felt from being so close to Levi.

Levi smelled like blood, but beneath that, he smelled like spring and winter combined. It was a pleasant smell that calmed Eren's erratic heartbeat.

He sighed, allowing himself to hug Levi closer to him. Levi let a gentle laugh escape in.

“Come on, brat. We need to get out of here,” Levi said as he moved away from Eren. However, Levi kept a hand on one of Eren's arm to keep him nearby.

Levi's steel grey eyes softened when he wiped a few of Eren's tears away with the back of his other hand.

“Eren, I-,” Levi began as he cupped Eren's still trembling cheek. He began to lean in slightly, but was interrupted when Mikasa cleared her throat.

They cautiously moved away from each other, leaving Eren to wonder how they had gotten so close in the first place.

“Right, let's go,” Levi said, glancing at Eren worriedly. Eren could practically feel his face get hot, but ignored it in favor of his mother pulling him close to her as they followed Levi out of the room.

“Are you okay, Eren?” the Queen questioned shakily.

“I am now,” he replied as he watched Levi pick up his sword from amongst the fallen bodies and lead them back through the maze of boxes.

Eren noticed that Mikasa still clutched Scar's bloodied sword in both of her hands. She was walking beside Levi, quietly muttering to him about something that caused Levi to flush.

Levi glanced back at Eren and his mother. His gaze met Eren's teal green eyes, before he hurriedly looked away.

“There's a pathway that leads off of this room. We should be able to go through there and get outside,” Levi said quietly, as they stopped in front of a few small piles of boxes. In the center of these boxes, there was a small doorway.

Levi entered the opening first, and the rest of them followed soon after.

Eren watched as Levi shut the door behind them and lit a small torch. The small glow it emitted allowed Eren to see that they were in a narrow passageway.

They walked in single file, Levi in the front and Mikasa in the rear, which left Eren and the Queen in the center.

They walked carefully and quietly... except for one point where a small rodent touched Eren's shoe, causing him to jump and clutch Levi's cloak.

Levi had simply smirked and continued to lead the way, until they reached a small door similar to the one they had previously entered.

“We're about to enter the library,” Levi informed them in a hushed tone. He blew out the small torch, opened the door for them and ushered them inside. He closed the door quietly behind them.

With some assistance from a few burning candles attached to the walls, Eren could make out the library.

There was several shelves that lined the wall. Each shelf held numerous books of all shapes, sizes, and genres.

There were also four rectangular wooden tables in the center of the room, with a pair of benches on either side. Beneath the tables and chairs, there was a large, green rug that had Lady Maria's face stitched into it's center.

This was the same library where Eren, Mikasa and Armin spent most of their time reading of lands and places they had never been. It was also where they received their daily lessons.

Shadows dwelled in each corner of the room, but what really caught Eren's attention was the first few rays of dawn's light entering the room from the massive bay window.

Eren felt a hand tug at his own and glanced at the Queen. She was smiling sheepishly at him and Eren could tell that she was worried by the tenseness in her slouched stature. Her hair was a mess and her nightgown had a few dark stains on it. She was still beautiful.

He moved beside his mother and walked with her as they made their way after Levi.

Through the cloak, Eren could see that Levi's shoulders were also tense. He was slightly slouched, as if ready to pounce on any adversary. His sword was already out of its sheath.

Eren turned and glanced at his sister. Mikasa, too, had a similar stance. Her expression was blank, but he could see that things were affecting her by the way her hands slightly shook around the hilt of Scar's former sword.

Eren breathed in through his nose, hoping that they would make it out of the castle soon. Not only did he not know where his father was, but several people had been killed before him. He felt exhausted, his lack of sleep finally getting the better of him as he closed his eyes.

That was a mistake.

He heard the sound of metal on metal, and opened his eyes, just before his mother pulled him back.

Levi was fighting the same crimson cloaked person from before.

“Go!” he shouted at Mikasa, Eren and the Queen, just as he parried a blow aimed at his head. Mikasa nodded and ran out of the library, Eren and Carla hot on her heels. 


	8. Hope Pales in Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Levi fights off their unknown assailant, Queen Carla, Prince Eren and Princess Mikasa make their escape. What'll happen when things take a turn for the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Seeking Shelter. Please feel free to comment, leave kudos, bookmark, and critique. 
> 
> **Warning: Blood and Mild Gore. If this might concern you, please scroll down and read the author's note at the end.**

They were running away.

If things weren't so intense at the moment, Eren would probably be laughing at the irony of it all. He was the Prince of Wall Maria, and here he was running away from all his problems.

Then again, when one's life is in apparent danger, one does tend to feel the need to either run away or fight.

Levi was fighting, and the trio was running away. Fair enough, right? Not at all, Eren would rather be fighting alongside him or at least be near Levi again, but right now they needed to get out of the castle.

Mikasa was leading the way, Scar's old sword at her side as they ran down a narrow hallway that hopefully lead them out of the castle. Or not, Eren thought bitterly, remembering the layout of his home.

They were actually headed toward the throne room, and Eren heard chaos coming from down the hallway. He could hear people screaming. It was the bloodcurdling kind of screams that caused Eren to shiver. Just as Eren couldn't think that things could get worse, the noise abruptly cut off.

The trio stopped running and waited in anticipation. They heard footsteps hurrying away in the opposite direction. The trio remained in the hallway for a few minutes, since there was a corner up ahead. Eren was terrified of what they might discover there.

“Come on. We need to keep going,” Mikasa softly called to Eren and the Queen. They slowly began to move toward the corner, listening to make sure the coast was clear.

They rounded the corner and Eren stilled, looking on with a mix of horror and anger. The walls were bathed in dark red liquid, with several unmoving bodies sprawled on the floor. Some of the bodies were brutally dismembered, their various appendages scattered about in piles.

Eren felt cold all over, and felt his stomach lurched. Nausea hit him hard and he barely moved his head to the side when he threw up.

When he stopped vomiting, he was shaking and his vision was blurry. His eyes filled with tears, and he felt the warm liquid slip down his face as he dry heaved, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

Eren felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he began to sob deep and loud, holding himself up with an arm outstretched and pressed against the cold wall. He moved his other hand and wiped blindly at his tears.

He tried to hold back the bile that threatened to rise back up in his throat. His body trembled with fear. Eren was terrified and tired. Tired of running, of not understanding what was going on.

Eren couldn't help but begin to miss things that had once been mundane to him. He missed the warmth of his bed. He missed lazing about with Mikasa and Armin in the library on humid days. He missed his mom tucking him into bed at night, telling him tales of the three kingdoms. He missed his dad explaining different ways to rule the land. He missed the cool, summer breeze rushing through his hair and clothes as he ran around with his friends in the fields. He missed Kuchel's warm and delicious biscuits. He even missed days spent indoors, listening to his instructor go on a tangent about the proper ways to dance, and most of all, more than anything, he missed Levi's steel grey eyes gazing at him intently.

Thinking of Levi helped bring Eren to his senses. He breathed in deeply and acknowledged the comfort of his sister's hand, rubbing on his back soothingly.

He let out a shaky breath, wiped away a few more tears and braced himself for the worst to come. Moving away from the wall, Eren gazed at his sister. Her eyes were trained on him, and he could see the slight trembling of her hands.

If she was looking at anyone else, Eren would've suspected that Mikasa would look composed and cold. However, Eren wasn't anyone else; he was her brother. He knew that she was holding back her emotions, trying to reign in the pain and the fear that the both of them were now experiencing.

“Better?” his sister questioned quietly. He nodded and looked behind her, searching for their mother.

“Where's Mom?” he asked, letting out another shaky breath.

“She went in search of Father. Come on,” she said, using her hand that wasn't holding the sword to grasp his tightly, letting him know that he wasn't alone. It was a comfort he didn't think he'd ever forget. He didn't think he'd ever forget this day either. For as long as he lived, this memory would be ingrained in his head.

Eren let her lead him past the bloodied remains of the people he had once seen being happy and alive. No longer would they smile as he passed them in the hallways. No longer would he chat with the former lords and ladies of this castle. No longer would the guards greet him as he walked by. They would no longer breath and enjoy their lives. They were dead, and Eren couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't patch them up, or will them alive once more.

They were gone. Forever.

He felt a few more uninvited tears slip down his cheeks, but he did not bother to wiping them away. The people that he'd never see again would be mourned. They would be remembered and they would be avenged. Eren would see to it personally that their lives weren't lost without retribution. Somehow, someway, he'd get to the bottom of things and have his revenge.

He walked by the remains of his people, and entered the throne room with his sister.

Eren didn't know what he'd been expecting when they'd entered, but it certainly wasn't the carnage that surrounded them. More bodies were strewn haphazardly around the room. Blood pooled around their stiff forms.

Eren felt his stomach lurch again, but swallowed down the bitter taste of his own vomit. There was no way he was going to throw up again. He needed to stay focused. They needed to find the Queen and King, and get out of the castle as soon as possible.

Eren heard another scream and looked toward the raised dais. His mother was kneeling beside one of the thrones. A body was splayed out against the hard surface of the dais. His mother wailed, blood soaking her nightgown, as she tightly clutched the King's bloodied form in her arms.

Eren stared in shock, his body paralyzed where he stood. He barely registered his sister letting go of his hand and stepping forward, slowly approaching their parents.

How did this happen? Why had this happened, and how were they going to get out of here? It was like a never ending nightmare, leaving Eren breathless and broken.

If his father was... if the rest of the castle was... if Armin and his grandfather were... Eren didn't even want to think about what would happen if any more people were dead. He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts and moved after his sister. She now stood helplessly by their mother.

Queen Carla wept, cradling King Grisha's head carefully to her chest. She was rocking back and forth, muttering unintelligible words in his ear.

Eren's father looked horrible. His bedclothes were torn and tattered, blood seeping from several wounds on his arms and legs. An abandoned sword lay by his side. Eren's gaze swept his father's pale complexion. His glasses were askew, one of the lenses cracked in the center, and the wire around them was bent at an odd angle. Bruises littered his face, and blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth. There was a few cuts on his forehead and cheeks. His hair was matted to his face and neck, stained with sweat and blood.

His father's eyes drifted open, and he let out a breathy groan. Eren nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sight.

“It's alright, my love,” Grisha muttered wearily to his wife. He moved his hand and clutched one of hers. His mother let out a pained sound, allowing the King to wipe a few tears away with his other hand. He looked tired. However, what mattered the most was that his breathing was nice and even.

“The wounds aren't as bad as you think. I just need a few more moments to gather my strength,” Grisha said as his gaze shifted to Eren and Mikasa. “Eren, Mikasa, come here, it's okay.”

Without much thought, Eren stepped forward, knelt beside his father, and clutched his outstretched hand.

“Dad,” Eren whispered; his voice broke as he blinked away tears. “Dad, I-I... we... how are we g-going to...,” he couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed and opened his mouth, but his brain wasn't working right. He didn't know what he really wanted to ask; there were too many questions inside his head. He was tired, scared and had no idea if his father would be alright. He had no idea if any of them would ever be alright again.

Eren felt his father's grip on him loosen, and he looked up in alarm, afraid that he'd lost him. His father smiled tiredly at him. It broke his heart looking at that smile, knowing the truth behind his father's weary eyes. It was a truth that crawled its way under his skin, leaving him feeling torn and upset. However, he didn't have the energy to deal with such things right now. He grasped his father's hand tighter and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves.

Focus, Eren! You're the Prince of Wall Maria and rightful heir to the throne. There's got to be a way out of all this madness, there has to be. At least that's what he hoped.

A noise came from behind him and he jumped in surprise, his head snapping to the side as he searched for the source of the commotion.

A man in a crimson cloak stood a few feet away from their position in the throne room, a hood covering his head. It allowed only his dark brown eyes to pierce Eren. The man took a step toward them... and stopped, his mouth gaping as a blade sliced through the flesh of his neck. His head flew off and rolled away. Blood gushed from where the inside of his neck was exposed, his knees bending as the rest of his body fell forward and landed on the floor with a crash. Ichor gushed from the opening of his neck and quickly spread around his body.

Levi was standing behind where the body had once been. His arms were outstretched, his dirtied sword clutched stiffly in his hands. He was posed with his feet spread apart, his arms to the side from swinging his sword sideways. His stance was tense as he slowly lowered his arms, allowing his steel grey eyes to scan the room, before they finally came to rest on Eren's teal green orbs.

Eren scanned Levi's figure. There were several scrapes and bruises marking his skin. His cloak was gone, exposing the torn dark clothing he wore underneath. Blood seeped from where his skin was revealed from the different rips in his clothes.

Levi was panting, as if he had been running for far too long. Eren wouldn't doubt if he had ran here. Sweat coated his forehead, and his hair was plastered to his skin.

Eren's eyes moved back up to Levi's. They gazed at each other for what felt like hours, and Eren felt his heart twinge painfully inside of his chest. Levi looked so beautiful, his eyes speaking words and expressing feelings that Eren didn't quite comprehend. However, Eren knew he'd never forget that look ever again. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to forget it in the first place.

A groan came from behind Eren, causing him to blink in surprise. The spell he had been under with Levi was broken. He looked back toward his father, who was pushing himself up with an elbow, his other arm pressed closely to his chest, where a wound was bleeding.

“Levi,” the King rasped out between breaths, “I can't get up at the moment, but it isn't safe here, and I don't know when someone will come back to see if I'm actually dead. Take Eren and Mikasa and get them out of here and to safety, please!”

“No!” Eren shouted in reply, grabbing his father's bloodied hand to his chest. “Father, no, there must be another way!” The look Grisha gave him was wistful and sad. He tilted his head to the side as he shook his head, the motion slow and undoubtably painful. He winced as he smiled tightly at Eren.

“Eren, I'm too weak to go right now. Your mother wishes to stay with me, and I will not allow you and Mikasa to stay here as well. You are my heir, Eren. Go, escape today and return to reclaim what is rightfully yours.”

“But Father-,” Eren objected as the King looked at him sternly.

“Eren, you are Wall Maria's only hope. Please, escape. Your mother and I will be alright.” He was lying. Eren knew he was, and yet he couldn't bring himself to argue. Mikasa took Eren's hand in her own and pulled, telling him it was time to go.

Eren glanced at the King and Queen one last time, a part of his heart breaking and staying there with them. His mother was smiling weakly at him and Mikasa. He moved toward her and she kissed his forehead, holding him close.

“I love you so much, Eren,” his mother whispered tenderly in his ear. He felt her tears on his shoulder. He held her closer to him and breathed her in; he was trying to smell familiar flowery sweet scent she always gave off.

“I love you too, mom,” he said softly, his voice breaking as his own tears dripped down his face and into her already stained gown and hair.

With one last tight squeeze, Eren finally let go of his mother. He met his father's brown eyes as he took a deep breath in, steeling himself and letting his father know what he couldn't say out loud. The King grasped his hand again and looked at Eren and Mikasa sharply.

“Eren, Mikasa, take care of each other, and do not loose sight of who you are. Now, hurry, go!” Eren nodded, leaned in and kissed his father's pale forehead. Mikasa said goodbye to their parents, too. The Queen fixed Mikasa's scarf, kissed her head, and whispered something Eren couldn't hear, as did the King.

Mikasa moved away from them, and Eren allowed her to help him up and lead him away, his head turned as he glanced back at his parents as they slowly walked away.

Their parents watched them go. Eren felt more tears sting his eyes and looked away. They exited the throne room, following Levi down the hall. Levi was slightly limping, but he waited for them to catch up, silently taking Eren's hand into his own as they continued to distance themselves from the throne room and his parents.

Eren squeezed Levi's and Mikasa's hands tighter as more tears made their way down his face. 

. . .

The trio had traversed numerous passageways, hiding in rooms whenever they heard or saw people dressed in crimson cloaks. They were exhausted and the emotional strain of the night's events was causing them to be less cautious.

They had just exited a small storage room near the kitchen and were walking silently down the corridor when Levi spoke.

“Eren,” Levi murmured softly, turning his head to look at Eren. “I... I'm sorry.” Eren frowned, not sure what Levi was apologizing for. After all, it wasn't his fault that they were attacked.

“What for?” he questioned, confused.

“For everything, I guess. I- what happened shouldn't have happened. If I had only come sooner, maybe things would've-.” Levi was about to say more, but Eren cut him off.

“Levi, that wasn't your fault.” He paused. “Thank you for saving us.” Eren smiled tentatively at Levi, who grinned slightly in turn.

They had just reached the end of the corridor when _it_ happened. For Eren, it was like things had slowed down.

He stepped around the corner, his eyes barely leaving Levi's steel grey ones, when a blade sliced at his chest. He heard a ripping sound and watched in mild horror as his key, the one that marked him as heir to the throne, was cut from its place and flung away.

Levi pulled him back just as the blade sliced at his chest once more, piercing his skin. Eren cried out in pain, covering the wound on his chest with his hand. Levi pushed him away and into Mikasa, moving to stand in front of their attackers.

There were three people dressed in cloaks, and they began to surround Levi. Levi glanced quickly back at Eren and Mikasa, and yelled at them, telling them to run away. Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and began to lead him off. Eren tried to stop her, looking at Levi, who was staring at the people surrounding him. One of them now held Eren's key in their leather-gloved hand.

“Wait, they have my key!” he yelled toward Levi. Levi glanced briefly at him.

“I'll get it! You and Mikasa get out of here,” he said as he pounced toward the person nearest him. Mikasa pulled at Eren once more and he reluctantly ran with her.

Levi said he was going to get his key back. Levi was going to return because Eren knew he would. He had to.

They ran, their breathing loud to their ears. They would escape, Levi would find them and they'd go find Hannes. He'd know what to do.

That's what Eren hoped as they fled down the corridor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Alert: There are mentions of blood, dismemberment, and someone gets beheaded.**
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Wondering what'll happen next? Comment below your theories; I'm looking forward to reading them. _Cue slightly manic laughter._


	9. Six Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six years since Eren's home and kingdom were invaded by the people in crimson cloaks. He is now a member of the Stationary Guard. Eren is hoping for revenge, but first he needs to practice some basic training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know if there's any confusion. Check the end for notes.

The light glistened off the sharp edge of the knife as it swung downward. Eren raised his right arm rapidly, blocking his opponent's blow. His other hand shot forward to grasp their wrist, and he twisted the knife out of their hand. After that, he brought his knee upward and hit his opponent in their stomach. They gasped, losing their footing and collapsing on the dusty ground below.

Eren sighed in relief, letting his guard drop. That was a mistake. His opponent kicked his legs out from under him, causing Eren to fall forward.

Eren fell on top of his opponent, and they then rolled on top of him, pressing a knife against Eren's throat. Eren felt his Adam's apple shift as he swallowed, the blade slightly sinking into the flesh there. A trickle of blood slid down his throat.

Eren's body tensed as panic set in. He breathed in and out, trying to get his muscles to relax; he needed to stay focused.

Eren shifted slighting as he glanced at his opponent, the knife nicking his neck once more. Eren gasped in alarm, and halted his movements. He needed to catch his opponent off guard, otherwise things would get much worse for him.

He had to be careful about this; his instincts needed to take over. He focused on where he felt his opponent holding him. One hand was pressed against his chest, and the other one held the knife. He closed his teal green eyes, trying to feel where his opponent's legs might be; there was one in-between his bent knees, and the other was on the outside of his leg.

Eren couldn't believe his luck.

His opponent wasn't holding him right. One of their legs was supposed to be on his chest. Their hand, the one that was currently pressed on his chest, was supposed to be on either his arm or shoulder. Eren had the upper hand, and he intended to take full advantage of that fact.

Eren listened to his opponent's harsh breathing in his ear as he opened his eyes. He tried to catch a glimpse of their eyes in the scorching heat and sunlight bearing down around them. He could see them if he squinted, and those narrowed hazel eyes were trained on him. Eren could see that his opponent's cheeks were flushed from exertion, and sweat dripped from their forehead.

The drop landed on Eren's face, causing him to flinch.

That was his chance. As soon as the sweat hit him and his opponent's grip loosened, Eren took the opportunity. His head shot up and he bashed the other's forehead. They gasped in surprise from the impact and instinctively moved back.

Eren used that to his advantage; he kicked his opponent's chest, hard.

Eren's opponent fell to the ground in a disheveled mess, their knife flying toward Eren as they did. He grabbed the knife mid-air and moved in, placing his body in the right position. He restrained his opponent, as a result of instincts instilled in him from years spent training.

Eren pressed the knife to his opponent's throat and applied pressure.

“Yield,” Eren stated, feeling triumphant about getting the upper hand.

“I yield,” his opponent replied, grinning cheekily. Eren grinned back at them. He moved the knife away from their throat and stood up, holding out his hand to help them to their feet. They gladly accepted, standing up alongside Eren as they both brushed dust off their clothes.

Now, why on good Wall Maria would Prince Eren be so calm and friendly with someone he had previously been fighting? That's because they actually weren't enemies. They were comrades, practicing hand-to-hand combat skills they had previously learned in their trainee days.

Eren looked around at their surroundings. They were currently at one of bases set up for the Stationary Guard, or as Eren bitterly nicknamed it, the “new” Garrison Regiment.

After _that_ day seven years ago, the day that Eren would never forget, Wall Rose's and Wall Sina's Kingdoms joined forces and formed a new, stronger and more efficient army. This was an army specially used for protecting and maintaining the Walls, while the Scouting Regiment and Military Police catered to the two greedy Kingdoms.

The Stationary Guard's main duty was to patrol the Walls twenty-four hours a day, ensuring that no neighboring Kingdom dare approach them. However, the Stationary Guard's other duty was to provide repairs and maintain the Walls. They were also in charge of preparing for any attacks against the Walls, and were proficient in the use of firing cannons at long range targets.

The thing that really pissed Eren off about the Stationary Guard was that it had been formed after _his_ Kingdom and home had been attacked, destroyed and claimed by some pompous noble family. This family easily overworked Eren's people. The noble family was the one responsible for the spoiling of Wall Maria's land and soil, and its people to starve and lose their farms and homes.

The once glorious and hope-filled kingdom of Wall Maria was no more. It was barely even a kingdom at this point. In fact, people considered it extinct, since it was a barren wasteland; a farming district gone wrong. The crops there no longer grew as prosperous as they once had. The people there, the same ones Eren knew growing up, had turned their backs on their former King and Queen, and obeyed rulers that treated them like scum, who sneered and kicked at them every chance they got, which was very often.

Needless to say, Eren resented _that_ family. Eren resented a lot of people, actually. It seemed that Eren was doomed to resent people; not only for betraying his family and his Kingdom, but for having _his_ people betray him and his family.

Hate. That's what Eren felt, and he couldn't wait for the day that he finally got his revenge.

Thus why Eren joined the Stationary Guard in the first place. It was perfect. Not only was it close to home, but Eren didn't have to worry about being away for too long. Everything he needed to sate his thirst for revenge was practically handed to him on a silver platter.

Eren would get to be a part of the inner workings of the two kingdoms that he hated, and not risk getting caught. After all, no one knew that he was a former member of the Jaeger family. No one knew that he was the rightful Prince of Wall Maria. No one even knew he was still alive, except for a few trusted people, and that worked well for him. He'd have his revenge, restore order to the Kingdoms, and reclaim his rightful place as Wall Maria's King.

Easier said than done.

Suddenly Eren felt a light tap on his shoulder, shocking him out of his reverie of the past.

Eren looked toward his former opponent, or rather his comrade in the Stationary Guard. What was his name again? He believed it started with a C. C-something, C-what, though?

His comrade was short. Really short, about five foot two. From their practice fight, Eren estimated that he weighed about a hundred and twenty something pounds. His comrade had a slim build, and was muscular. However, Eren would best describe him as a bit scrawny, compared to the other members of their regiment. His comrade also had bright hazel eyes and a shaved head.

They both wore the standard Stationary Guard uniform, which was the same uniform that the Garrison Regiment had once proudly donned in Wall Maria's name. The uniform consisted of a short, light brown jacket, white pants, a dark brown sash worn around the waist, and dark brown knee-length leather boots. The jacket they all wore had badges stitched onto it; one on each shoulder, one on their front pocket, and there was a larger version of it on the center of its back. All of the badges had two red roses splayed diagonally across from each other on a white trimmed, light gray shield.

Now, what was Eren's comrade's name, again? Eren tried to think of things that might help him remember his identity.

Eren's comrade was certainly outgoing and easily likable, although, he could be a pain when he purposely flaunted his skills. Eren recalled that he was ranked number eight from their trainee days as the 104th Squadron. He also knew that the boy tended to hang out with some girl nicknamed “Potato Girl”.

Connie waved his hand in front of Eren's face, disrupting his thoughts. Wait a minute... Eren just remembered his name! That's right, his name was Connie Springer, and his best friend was Sasha Blouse!

“Great job, Eren,” Connie said, extending his hand. Eren recognized the symbolism behind it, and shook Connie's hand.

“Thanks, man. You too.”

When they heard their commanding officer, Dot Pixis, order them to seize their practice session, they instinctively turned toward the man.

Every person of the Stationary Guard came to attention. They stomped their booted feet together and stood straight, their right fists coming up to rest over their hearts.

Dot Pixis was currently standing on a small platroom at the front of everyone assembled. Eren studied him.

Dot Pixis was the commanding officer of the Stationary Guard, and he was also someone Eren admired for his humor and eccentric behavior. The man was in charge of defense and had all of the authority and power to ensure that his soldiers were ready for combat.

Whenever one of Dot's men panicked and tried to retreat, Pixis was there to motivate them. Pixis had a cool, calculated demeanor. He was a strategist that would gauge peoples' reactions, and he knew how to handle certain situations with finesse. One such situation was fighting enemies using only a bonfire and a jagged-edged rock (That was a story Eren had only heard once, and it still managed to give him chills).

Pixis liked to share war stories with his regiment. Eren liked to listen to these stories, but often found it hard to sleep afterword, due to temporary bursts of anger. Another thing that Eren knew about Pixis, was that he was kind and understanding; he didn't push his men too far, and he also genuinely cared about their opinions.

Eren inspected his Commander closely. Dot Pixis was bald, had gold eyes and a distinguished, grey mustache that slightly curled at the ends. He too wore the standard Stationary Guard uniform. However, he also wore a round bolo tie that was dark purple in the center and encircled by gold. Deep lines were etched across Pixis's forehead from age, and from when he would occasionally furrow his brows. Pixis also had wrinkles underneath his eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth.

Eren returned his attention to the situation at hand, watching as the Commander inspected his regiment. He was scanning to see how exhausted they were from their practice session; Pixis liked to have his regiment practice their basic training weekly, if not daily.

“Excellent work, everyone!” Pixis exclaimed as he took out his plain, silver flask, and drank from it. Pixis was a great commander, who enjoyed simple pleasures in life, such as drinking whenever and however he pleased.

“Great work, indeed. Now, let's cut this short and get some grub from the dining hall. Good day, everyone!” Pixis said as he moved off the platroom and toward the dining hall.

Everyone around Eren relaxed and began to make their way after their Commander.

Eren's stomach grumbled, reminding him of his need to eat, and eat he would. Eren followed after everyone, smiling gently to himself.

Eren had a feeling that today would be a good day, and he couldn't wait to hang out with his closest friend, Armin, and his sister, the former Princess of Wall Maria, Mikasa.

Today would be great! It just had to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that may be interested: 
> 
> -Connie's weight in kilograms is 58, and his height is 158 centimeters (he's two centimeters shorter than Levi.)  
> -Dot Pixis's weight is 73kg, and his height is 180cm.  
> -When Pixis uses the word "men", he doesn't actually mean "men"; it's used in place of the word "soldiers".  
> -More details on what happened at Wall Maria will be disclosed in the next chapter.  
> -I'm aware that the Stationary Guard is unrelated to the Garrison Regiment; I changed things up a bit to work for this story.  
> -Most, if not all, of your favorite characters, both from the 104th and the Survey Corps, will be showing up in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr to get updated when a new chapter has been uploaded. 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://believeinfate32.tumblr.com/)  
> For those of you interested, I am tracking the tag: true's fic: seeking shelter. Please feel free to use that tag as needed.


End file.
